Apuesta
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Temari era una chica muy inteligente, una superdotada se podría decir, por esto fue fácil pensar que podía ganarle al flojonazo numero uno: Shikamaru. Claro que el era un genio, y podía formular un plan en menos de un minuto. Una apuesta, en la que no se sabe exactamente quién fue el ganador. AU.


_Hola!_

_Soy Elying-chan 21, yo nunca había escrito un Shikatema, este es el primero y espero que a todos los fans de esta pareja les guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía… xD._

* * *

**Apuesta**

* * *

Sus ojos se miraban con chispas queriendo salir de ellos. Unos ojos de un hermoso color jade contra unos negros que la mayoría de las veces se mostraban aburridos. Se encontraban en una lucha de miradas.

—Es la B—dijo Temari arrastrando cada palabra.

Shikamaru contuvo su deseo de rolar los ojos simplemente por qué eso era algo muy problemático—Es el inciso A—un suspiro se escapó de sus labios después de hablar. Ya estaba cansado, quería dormir y Temari no lo dejaba; la rubia chica había volteado hacia su pupitre con una expresión de duda en su rostro. El profesor Asuma los había puesto a resolver a todo el salón un problema de gráficas con cuatro opciones de respuesta. Temari casi había querido estallar en frustración ¡Graficas! Ella odiaba las gráficas, no le gustaban y punto pero, como toda buena alumna con un puntaje tan elevado como el de ella debía hacerlo, aun cuando no quisiera, así que por eso se había volteado a preguntarle al flojonazo de Shikamaru, quien se sentaba tras ella.

Obviamente tenían opiniones diferentes.

—El problema dice: —comenzó a hablar Temari. Esta vez Shikamaru si rodó los ojos ¿Cuántas veces se lo había leído ya? —un hombre sale de su casa y camina con una velocidad constante hacia la parada de autobuses, después de un tiempo disminuye la velocidad al darse cuenta de que tiene tiempo de sobra. Al llegar espera el camino sin ir a ningún lugar—mientras hablaba, señalaba las líneas de la gráfica que estaban sobre su cuaderno, habían cuatro gráficas y la del inciso B (que era la que Temari creía correcta) era la que ella señalaba. —, el autobús llega y el hombre sigue en movimiento (considera el avance del bus como si fuera el del hombre).—Termino de decir con el ceño fruncido—¡Esta es la correcta! —Estaba segura de lo que decía... o casi segura.

Shikamaru resoplo, esa chica hablaba demasiado. Todos en el salón intentaban resolver el mismo problema entre ellos y ella tenía que ir a preguntarle a él, él que quería dormir—No te estas fijando en las posiciones—intento explicarle pero Temari le corto.

—Ya he analizado el problema, estoy segura que es la B—por fuera parecía completamente segura, pero por dentro un pequeña aguja de duda la traspasaba, confiaría en su instinto.

—No lo es—el si estaba seguro, era un genio después de todo.

—¿Apuestas? —reto Temari con una mirada divertida, le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, de su boca había salido esa palabra antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que hacía.

Shikamaru alzo una ceja—Si—dijo sin duda, el no perdería—¿Qué quieres si ganas? —hizo la pregunta, tenía un plan, uno que se había formulado en segundos en su cabeza.

—Pagaras mi almuerzo—

—Y si yo gano… Me darás un beso—la boca de Temari se abrió de la impresión, intento decir algo en varias ocasiones abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces, pero nada salía de ella.

La mirada de Temari se endureció, su orgullo de mujer no le permitía retractarse—De acuerdo—.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

Asuma se paró de la silla delante de su escritorio y llamo la atención de los chicos, pidiendo a uno de ellos que leyera el problema.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron de par en par en cuanto fue entendiendo la explicación que su profesor estaba dando, volteo alarmada hacia Shikamaru que sonreía con sorna, frunció el ceño y aun así, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, tendría que hacerlo.

—Las posiciones, si se dan cuenta están al revés; la de Tiempo…—explicaba Asuma… y Temari ya no escuchaba, ya había entendido el problema, ahora su mente divagaba en lo que tendría que hacer, trago saliva y se lamio los labios.

**_20 minutos más tarde…_**

Cambio de hora, la maestra de historia, Kuernai-sensei aún no llegaba, todos los alumnos estaban fuera de sus bancos, hablando y yendo de un lado a otro, causando bullicio; excepto por dos personas.

Temari volteo hacia Shikamaru, había llegado la hora de pagar. Este sonrió en cuanto la vio voltear.

Un cuaderno rojizo tapaba los perfiles de los dos, estaban sentados al lado de la pared, solo necesitaban que no vieran la otra parte de sus rostros, Temari lo sostenía con una mano y el cuaderno comenzaba a temblar en el aire, Shikamaru lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, esperaba serio, con los ojos puestos sobre ella. Temari miraba esos ojos negros como tantas otras veces, sintiendo la gran diferencia al hacerlo esta vez, esta vez el no mostraba su profundo sueño o su gran fastidio o aburrimiento, esta vez la miraba a ella, concentrándose en ella, causando que una pequeña corriente eléctrica serpenteara por su columna y se perdiera, se acercó a él, se sentía estúpidamente hipnotizada, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, Shikamaru se acercó a ella. Sus labios chocaron.

Solo un roce, solo un suave roce de sus labios había sido, no era que no hubiera besado antes, ya lo había hecho en un montón de ocasiones pero, esta vez había sido diferente, este había sido su primer beso con él, un beso que le hizo sonreír como una tonta enamorada en cuanto se separaron, una enorme sonrisa se quería instalar en su rostro e intentaba evitarlo, la mano que sostenía su cuaderno siguió temblando y este callo, revelando los ojos de todo el salón puestos sobre ellos, junto con la profesora que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

Un pequeño color rosa se apodero de los pómulos de ambos.

Les iría mal… y Temari no podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_Espero que les gustara. Tal vez no les importe pero le tengo especial aprecio a este Os porque… porque fue algo que me paso hace poco tiempo con el chico que me gusta, y todo lo que sentí lo escribí aquí, fue una escena que sentí increíblemente mágica y quería escribirla, y solo Temari y Shikamaru me parecieron adecuados para esto._

_Hasta la próxima._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
